


Unwanted

by Lightcudder



Series: The Lightcudder Series [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Hate, Longing, Need, Rejection, despised, unloved, unwanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightcudder/pseuds/Lightcudder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unloved, unwanted..... but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted

## Unwanted

  
_I do not own any of the IR characters mentioned below_

 

So  here I am. Alone as usual.  Waiting in the dark, in the silence. Just waiting.

There’s nothing to say.

 And even if I did say anything who would listen?

None of them. You know; the ones out there. They wouldn’t  listen to me. You probably don’t listen to me.

They all despise me. They reject everything I do and say without any consideration for my feelings.

Feelings?  I heard you laugh. Don’t deny it. You think I can’t hear you when you mock me, when you make cruel jokes about me.

I didn’t ask to be like this. Just as you didn’t ask to be born with brown hair or blue eyes. Why make fun of me? 

All I ever wanted was to be loved, to be a part of their lives, to share in their triumphs and adventures, to be there when I was needed. But no, you won’t let me.

And yet, I think that if you asked them, asked Scott and Virgil, asked Gordon and John, they would embrace me willingly. They would share their lives with me. Alan? Well, he has other things to keep him occupied. Even Jeff would be kinder to me than you are.

It’s not as if I cause problems. I just want to be loved, to be needed. And if Virgil wants to kiss me, well that’s alright. I don’t mind in the slightest. Would you?

No you wouldn’t.  So why is it that you won’t let me  be a part of their lives?

Please. Just for once. Let me be a part of it. Their  great world. To sit behind Virgil in Thunderbird Two as he flies to the rescue, to be there at his side, helping him, sharing with him.

Or maybe even to be there on Thunderbird Five with John, sitting in the quiet silence as the huge station slowly rotates in Low Earth Orbit. Not speaking, just looking.

Or maybe deep beneath the oceans  with Gordon.

Why? Why can’t you let me, for once? Am I that dreadful a person?

My name?

Oh.

I thought you knew.

Let me introduce myself. I’m  Mary Sue.

Please, where are you going? Don’t leave me...........


End file.
